A content soul shares more love
by chickabo
Summary: He stood tall and proud...The moonlight streaking through the blinds painted golden stripes on the head of his partner.The moonlight suited her...' Seifer's thoughts looking at the best thing to ever happen to him... ONE SHOT


Hey all, a little late night thing that popped into my head turned into this little seiftis loveliness

Enjoy

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

He stood tall and proud, leaning against the door frame. The moonlight streaking through the blinds painted golden stripes on the head of his partner. The moonlight suited her, made her features look more defined.

He smiled with pride at what he…what _they_ had accomplished.

He did always have a thing for blonds…

2 years they had been together. 2 years…2 long, eventful years.

He never thought he had the capacity to love…he was wrong.

She was patient with him, never rushing or assuming. Kind and gentle…despite his exterior, it was precisely what he needed.

He never knew he could love anything so much, yet there she was: Angel faced, asleep on the bed.

Despite the way he had acted towards her in the past, she was always his first love.

Before war and knights and gunblades…Quistis was what his dreams were filled with.

She was his saviour and his healer. She helped soothe old wounds, scars of a time when the world was different…when he was different.

She brought him back from the brink and, slowly but surely, pieced together the jigsaw of his broken soul.

He wouldn't be here without her.

He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of the empty side, just looking at her and smiling, still.

The moonlight reminded him of the first time he kissed her…although a correct assessment was _she _kissed_ him_.

A moonlit midnight at the secret area. Just sitting, talking away the night when the mood changed. She sat a little closer to him and he loved it.

She talked about how far he had come…how proud she was of him…and she gave him that look…

That indescribable look of pride, passion, longing…and love.

She stroked his cheek with her thumb, with her fingers gently resting on his jaw line. She broke the moment and walked over to the railing nearest where they had sat.

He followed.

Eyes met and no words were necessary…but it was Quistis who took the initiative. She, again, stroked his cheek…only this time she stepped in a little closer and kissed him softly on the lips.

Pulling away slightly, she waited for a reaction…this time he definitely kissed her back.

It was the most sensuous kiss he had ever experienced.

He asked her out then and there…trying his best not to break the mood.

Ever the gentleman, he walked her to her room, and kissed her goodnight…

And smiled the whole way back to his dorm.

The same way he sat smiling now. He leaned forwards, brushing a strand of her golden hair off of her face. He lightly touched her face, stroking with his thumb in the same way she had.

A hand then covered his, linking fingers with him.

"..Hey…"

"Hey there…did I wake you?"

"No", was the soft response.

A complete lie, but he wasn't exactly going to hold it against her.

"…Come to bed…"

With that, he let go of her hand, and fought his way under the covers. He moved his arm so that she could shuffle along and lie against his chest, and so that he could wrap it around her.

With one hand he stroked her silky blond hair, the other linking fingers with Quistis again. He gently kissed her forehead then murmured a 'goodnight'.

Her soft breaths responded for her.

He would have been happy to lie there content forever…he, however drifted off into a restful sleep moments later.

And he couldn't have been happier.

_Into the murk of the world awhile,  
__Slim moon dim moon adding a smile,  
__Tender your eyes as a maidens kiss,  
__Fine moon wine moon no one knows this,  
__Under the spell of your witchery,  
__Dream moon cream moon he first kissed me_

_The new moon – Zora Bernice May Cross_

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Well, I looked out my window at the moon as I read some seiftis stuff, and this is what happened. All comments are welcome.

I am trying my best to write more of all my stories, but I think I need to write a couple of one shots to clear out some of my creativeness.

Chickabo

x


End file.
